


The First Meeting

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: They met on a flight...





	The First Meeting

The hustle and bustle of a flight before its take off was always the thing that got to Kelly Olsen. The energy bursting at its seams, quickly changing into a forced calmness and quietness, buckled down by the seatbelts, yup, not really doing it for Kelly. At least, Kelly thought to herself, her seatmate today was another lady. The last thing she would want to deal with, on top of her fear and anxiety of flying, would be a potential pervert with an ego too big to handle no.

The tight grip on the armrests interchanging with nervous picking of her fingernails, tightly closed eyes during take-off, and the occasional deep sighs did not escape Alex’s attention. She’s afterall, a detective. She would have reached over to hold the lady’s hand, if they had spoken before the flight take-off. But no, Kara had to be caught in morning rush traffic, forcing her to wait because “you’re not going on your vacation without a hug from me first. You’re leaving me alone for a week, for God’s sake!” And if anything, getting Kara to release her from the hug took forever. “You’re not even going to be alone,” feeling exasperated, Alex huffed, shooting Lena a look. Alex definitely did not want to know what the CEO whispered to Kara, but she is thankful that it got Kara to let her arms loosened around her.

“They say candy is good to calm nerves when it comes to flying,” Alex shared softly, pushing a piece of candy into Kelly’s clenched fist. The fist relaxed and her fingers trembled slightly, eyes still shut tight while accepting the piece of sweet with a smile on her face. Tapping a steady rhythm on their shared armrest, Alex hummed a soft tune under her breath, hoping it will calm the lady down.

The seatbelt sign chimed, and the hustle began once again as passengers unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of their seats. Kelly peeked in between her closed eyes and pulled down the window shade, breathing a sigh of relief when the world below her was no longer visible. “Thanks for the candy,” turning to her right, Kelly mumbled, finally popping the piece into her mouth. “I forgot to factor in the frightening flight when I book myself for this soul-searching trip.”

Alex laughed, “Soul-searching trip?”

“When you are a therapist for people long enough, you need a break too,” Kelly shrugged. “I’m Kelly,” she offered.

“Alex,” the detective replied, “And I guess I am on a soul-searching trip too.”

The therapist turned to 11B, “Mid-life crisis, heartbreak, or family problems?”

“Mid-life crisis came too early,” Alex joked, then shook her head. “No, more like a nasty break-up. Plus I am practically forced to go on vacation because I’ve too many days.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kelly laughed. “No, not the too many days off,” she explained as Alex shot a curious glance at her, “but the nasty break-up part. I didn't know why I’d lie to a stranger.”

“So, you’re not a therapist?”

Kelly laughed. “I’m a therapist. Just not the reason why I am on this 15-hour flight en-route to the other end of the globe,” the therapist clarified. “My girlfriend cheated on me. I came home one day to find her and her…her somebody on our shared bed. I guessed our five years together meant nothing to her.” Pinching the top of her nose, Kelly sighed, unhappy with herself for letting it affect her still.

“Your…girlfriend?”

“That’s your takeaway from everything that I had said?” Kelly giggled, facing Alex with a preposterous look on her face. “Wait, you’re not homophobic, are you?”

“That would be ridiculous, 11A. I’m a lesbian.”

“A baby gay then, 11B.”

Alex could only roll her eyes at her seatmate, turning away in faux-unhappiness, making Kelly bend over in laughter.

_This looked to be a long, fun plane ride._

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be longer, but I lost the feel to continue halfway through :/   
It's been 2 years since I last wrote a fic ;A;


End file.
